


eldritch

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Working title, jeongcheolshua is implied!, jeongcheolshua might be the only ship here that has a Full Stable and Coherent leg to stand on, more like seungkwan pining over vernon + hao coming to term w his feelings., second hand pov because thats the only thing ican write lol, verkwan + junhao is also implied., while other pairs are just dreamy airy concepts sorry to all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: his cheeks are like roses and there are flowers in his hair, he looks at you and smiles a sharp grin that still makes him look non-human and sharpens his softness."you were looking for me?" he asks and for a moment there cold blood courses through your whole being and you have never known true fear until that moment.or the one where jeonghan isn't human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fools: woozi is a fairy  
> me and eliza, intellectuals: jeonghan is a fairy because he fits all descriptions.
> 
> i literally forgot how to write and can only exclusively write scensrios.
> 
> this is me trying to rise back from the dead. i want to continue this? maybe when i get net back.
> 
> also woozi pov.
> 
> hasnt been proof read or edited. grammatical mistakes and spelling errors are abound!

jeonghan sleeps. he sleeps all the time: during practice, during lunch, during the pauses in between music shows recordings. you don't really think you've ever seen him fully awake but you know he's always awake. he sees everything, a part of you subconciously wants to gouge his eyes out in an effort to keep your privacy. he stares at you and you feel your own blood, muscles and tissues wanting to escape your skin.  
  
one time, you try to steal his snacks when you thought he was asleep and all of a sudden you hear his voice: "don't do that if i were you."  
  
you don't do that again.  
  
..  
  
once a month, during the new moon jeonghan seems more unhuman-like than usual. he looks every bit human but there's something off about him, in the way he carries himself? like it's something instinctual, to know during these times he looks like ine but he's not one. uncanny valley effect. like an alien who made a human body all too perfect in ways a human isn't one.  
  
maybe its his sharp teeth that you don't remember him having or the faint outlines of something wing-like on his back. if you try to look closely, you can see whispers of transparent wings behind him, almost framing his face in a halo-like manner. you don't try to concentrate on his sharp teeths and try to ignore the nagging feeling that jeonghan is just a concept you can never understand, something alien and unhuman-like. in times like this you're somewhat afraid for him--of him?  
  
you completely forget about this the next day when he returns to his normal tired semi-omniscient human-like self. he's still weird and makes you want to claw your skin out, but you're used to that. you're not used to the new moons though. it happens frequently enough that you know it happens but seldom enough that you don't entirely press the topic.  
  
(you're too scared to do that.)  
  
..  
  
jeonghan's voice is scary. it sounds good on record of course, that's a given. you practically put your members through hell to achieve the perfect line but--  
  
it's hard to explain the moments he sings out of the recording booth. it's rare to hear him sing without reason, or really hear him sing outside of recordings, performances and broadcasts. it's scary when he does, and you're somehow thankful it happens rarely.  
  
when he sings though, it's like all cosmic entities are condensed into one voice. it's impossible to explain, you've tried your best to explain these instances to bumzu but until now he still can't understand what you mean.  
  
it's the stuff of eldritch horrors that wonwoo likes to read but at the same time it sounds exactly like a choir of angels singing their hearts out. it's layered, almost as if it's not only really him who's singing but multiple creatures.  
  
you tried recording it once on your phone. static was the only thing recorded.  
  
you're sure his voice will haunt your dreams till the very end of your life.  
  
...  
  
every chuseok, jeonghan leaves without telling anyone. if he does tell people, it would only be seungcheol and joshua. maybe some of the other members but for some reason never the managers.  
  
when you ask the managers about, they just give you a worried look as if they're fearing for their lives. they ask you if jeonghan's already come back with an edge in their voice--as if they don't ever want him to come back again or as if they want to completely erase his existence from their minds. you drop the topic completely.  
  
(you just want to find your group member damn it! you didn't want to be part of whatever feud he has with the managers.)  
  
jeonghan returns when the week ends, something about him feels light and ethereal and different. this time in a good way, he no longer looks unhuman-like in an uncanny valley way, but unhuman-like as if he was a serpahim sent by god to cleanse humanity from they're sins.  
  
his cheeks are like roses and there are flowers in his hair, he looks at you and smiles a sharp grin that still makes him look non-human and sharpens his softness.

"you were looking for me?" he asks and for a moment there cold blood courses through your beins and you have never known true fear until that moment.  
  
how does he know you were looking for him? no one knows jeonghan's number except for seungcheol and joshua and you did not talk to either of the two about your curiosity on his whereabouts.  
  
...  
  
sometimes you see him talking to flowers.  
  
it's nothing weird, seokmin talks to flowers, dogs and trees sometimes. but it's funnier when seokmin does it because he talks to them about his parents and grandparents and about how "if they want to tell him something they should visit him and not use messengers!". it's funnier when seokmin does it.  
  
when jeonghan does it, he talks to them in an inexplainable language that you do not recognize. an eldritch language with words impossible to pronounce if you were human.  
  
...  
  
jeonghan doesn't eat in front of the others. you start to think that maybe the company is forcing him on a diet and he's starting to develop the beginnings of a disorder so you try to sneak him some chicken.  
  
he smiles at you when he sees the chicken and half of his face opens, revealing at least three rows of teeth. he eats the chicken with no difficulty, bones and all.  
  
you rub your eyes, chalk it up to fatigue and to the books you've borrowed from wonwoo about eldritch abominations and you tell him good night and go straight to sleep. you try and convince yourself it was all a dream, and for the most part it works.  
  
you don't try to feed jeonghan alone anymore.  
  
...  
  
you can never see jeonghan alone. he's either with joshua or seungcheol and you always joke withbother members that it's a jeonghan harem.  
  
all of you think that it's joshua and seungcheol who follows jeonghan around and that should've been the end of that. it always should've been the end of that.  
  
but you look closely. you start to notice things other members haven't noticed yet. like when how joshua is alone in a room with no one to talk to, jeonghan always appears with a smile and warm, hearty conversation. when seungcheol is in a fight with the managers, jeonghan appears (more often than not with joshua in tow) always ready to rub soothing circles in seungcheol's back and take charge of the conversation if needed (and the managers never seem to like that idea happening).  
  
it's like he has a sixth sense for those guys, an infallible sixth sense that always knows when things are going wrong.  
  
...  
  
jeonghan has a weird relationship with both seungcheol and joshua.  
  
you're fairly certain seungcheol doesn't know about the things happening with jeonghan (but what is exactly happening? what's exactly going on with jeonghan? you don't know the answer and you don't want to find out) but you're definitely certain that joshua is in on it.  
  
(they're both in on it. maybe alongside minghao and seungkwan and seokmin and wonwoo and hoshi and sometimes you're scared you're the only human left in this group. not with joshua's killer voice and addiction to salt. not with seungkwan's special coat he keeps hidden. not with seokmin's ability to talk to fauna and flora. not with minghao's cat like reflexes. not with wonwoo's sharp teeth and fox-like features. not with hoshi's ability to move like he's on water and able to stay far longer underwater than the average human. and certainly not with jeonghan's differences.)  
  
you can never seem to say anything bad about it to your friend though. he's happy with them, he's happy and you're definitely not scared for your friend.  
  
...  
  
minghao talks to jeonghan in hush tones. you notice it but you don't really comment or bring it up. not when jeonghan looks two times bigger than he normally is, and minghao's eyes looks more like a cat than usual. you make a point to not look at their shadows, which are casting ears and wings that should definitely not belong to any humans.  
  
...

jeonghan feels more real and tangible during the twilight. like at other times he feels more and more like an airy concept, something so far away. he feels transparent and some days you can see through his skin and he looks at you with sleepy and tired eyes that your scared he might fall at any moment.  
  
but during the rare times you wake up early and it's still dawn or the times you're with jeonghan during dusk, he feels more coherent. like he feels like you can actually touch him, but you don't because aside from feeling coherent you can start to dee flowers twisted into his hair, three rows of sharp teeth and awake eyes that does not look like the jeonghan you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where seungkwan can turn into a seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan pov this time !! still second pov lol
> 
> again not proofread or edited lol.

you see everything in this dorm.  
  
everyone thinks that you sleeping means you do not see but no, in fact even a measly thing like sleeping could not hinder the fact that you still see. obviously, you really don't sleep at all--you don't sleep in this realm, just attempt to stop seeing everything all the damn time. an effort to ignore the ache in your back and your wings trying to break free from your spell. you still feel uncomfortable with sleeping for real in this realm.  
  
you really try not to but even in this realm your eyes are open and you see everything. you know where seokmin hides away and undoes his glamour to rest his legs, where jun hides his catnip for minghao, where jihoon goes in his studio to not deal with the supernatural things going on (and it's honestly far too cute to see him deny this whole fiasco); you know when joshua adds far too much salt to his water, and you even know where seungkwan hides his coat away.  
  
(you know all of these but you do not even see yourself. until now you do not know where you misplaced the scarf joshua gave you nor do you know who actually stole your snacks.)  
  
seungkwan's coat.  
  
you think he leaves it much too out in the open, that he'll end up exactly like his ancestors who got captured. if you were the boy's father, you would've beated him to the moon and back for his foolishness.  
  
but you are not. so you do not say anything and you keep quiet. you have no business with where seungkwan leaves his coat.  
  
(not even when you are so tempted to take it away from his closet and hide it in your realm. it's a pretty coat, a pretty coat that glistens in the sun. besides if you have the coat, he would never leave your little group.  
  
not like anyone of you would want to leave your group. but just in case.)  
  
...  
  
you think hansol knows that seungkwan is not human.  
  
you saw when hansol found him in his seal form splashing in the tub. you almost had an aneurysm when that happened. in hindsight, it was partly your fault. you know seungkwan would listen to you if you just tell him to lock the damn doors whenever he puts on that damn coat by virtue of the fact that you are higher and older than any of them combined. but you do not. you are not seungkwan's father. you are not his family.  
  
you feel regret coursing through your veins. you have seen hansol come inside the bathroom, praying to any fairy king listening to not let him notice seungkwan. but fairy kings aren't merciful, certainly not to fairies like you.  
  
he notices seungkwan of course and you are already poised to get out of bed and steal away hansol's memories if need be. (you are far too protective, far too soft now. years ago you wouldn't even bat an eyelash at this.).  
  
"huh. a seal." hansol instead says. staring at a frozen seungkwan intently. "you don't see that much around here." he then finishes washing his hands and shrugs. "oh well. see you around seal."  
  
you almost die of laughter before crying yourself to the closest thing you've ever had in this realm to sleep.  
  
...  
  
"does he know?" joshua asks you all of a sudden before laying in bed, beside you. he easily tangles his legs in yours and you sigh into his hair. the only thing that'd make this perfect would be if seungcheol were here as well but he has duties you think is boring. (you could easily scare the managers again into giving him up, but somehow--even if seungcheol doesn't know the full truth of your nature--he still knows you're related to his random day offs and gives you a Look.)  
  
"hm?" you mumble, taking in the scent of joshua. like the sea.  
  
"hansol. i mean. does he know about seungkwan?" joshua asks again. "i dont have perfect sight like you do."  
  
you think for a moment. think of hansol and the times he spends with seungkwan, both in seal and human form. about not once has he touched seungkwan's seal coat even if it's all for the taking--even if seungkwan is practically baiting him with it. about the times seal seungkwan spends on his bed and not once has he complained about the fishy smell and instead just lays beside the seal.

and then you think of the moments where a joke about seungkwan's seal nature made by minghao completely went over hansol's head, the times he looks at seungkwan's coat in curiosity because he's sure he's seen that particular pattern somewhere but he just can't remember where. he doesn't even know the nickname they have for seal seungkwan (which was sealkwan because they may all be non humans but that doesn't mean they're creative!).  
  
hansol might be playing it dumb but you aren't totally sure. and that scares you. you don't know how to approach this in any way. you know how to handle jun because jun fully knows minghao is a cat. you know how to handle mingyu because mingyu just thinks all of them are dressing up for halloween. you know how to handle chan because you know his family and the fairy king they know. you know how to handle jihoon because he's too stubborn to see the truth in front of him and he needs something to happen to him for him to even remotely believe. you know how to handle cheol because you know how big his heart is and how easily he accepts. you even know how to handle the annoying pixies and fauna and flora, because you know they're just looking out for seokmin as his family's instruction.  
  
but you don't know where all of you stand with hansol. if this was you three years ago, you would've just stole his memories of seal seungkwan, lock it in a box and throw it away in the han river but.  
  
seungkwan is an adult. you are not his father. he can make his own decisions.  
  
so you tell joshua the truth.  
  
"i don't know." you yawn a bit, and nudge your nose more to his head drawing him closer to you.  
  
"wouldn't that be a problem to you?" joshua asks you, almost teasingly. "you know, your nefarious plan to take over the world?"  
  
"you talk too much shua." you reply and you both drop the topic. joshua slips into sleep almost completely after some time while you drift to something similar to it. half lucid. half awake.  
  
(you refuse to admit it but you don't steal hansol's memory not because of your indifference to seungkwan. you could care less about that, you not knowing hansol's side poses a threat to the safety it took you a long time to cultivate for you and the others.  
  
no. you think of stealing hansol's memory away but then you risk seungkwan.  
  
seungkwan with his too big heart and too expressive eyes looking at hansol with such admiration and wonder both in his human form and seal form. about how he trusts him so much that he's willing to leave his coat lying on his bed unguarded around hansol. you know how these kinds of stories end. this isn't the first time you met a selkie who has fallen completely irrevocably in love with a human.  
  
you think of stealing hansol's memories again but you don't think your heart can bear the weight of seungkwan's eyes to look at you with deep hatred.  
  
yes, you are wary about this situation but seungkwan is an adult. he can make his own decisions. you trust him like you'd trust your own family.)  
  
...  
  
bonus:  
  
you were once again asleep as you can be when hansol was with sealkwan in the other room.  
  
a normal off day. no one was in the dorm. seokmin was off visiting his family for once. minghao was legitimately sleeping on junhui in cat form. joshua was with soonyoung, off to a secluded pool. mingyu, chan, wonwoo and seungcheol were off shopping. jihoon left for the studio and might come home soon.  
  
no one was in the dorm. prime time for you and seungkwan to change. but you didn't, partly because of a gut feeling and because you don't want to chase any people away from you. (maybe as long as your group is still alive you will never show them your true form. you don't think they'd like it.)  
  
"hey." hansol says in the other room. "you know what mister seal, i don't really know your name."  
  
sealkwan tilts his head to the side. hansol doesn't know how he knows but he just feels the seal give him a raised eyebrow.  
  
"right. you can't talk." hansol says and you have to stifle a snort. silence befalls the two before he offers an earbud to him. "do you want to listen to drake?"

sealkwan paddles to hansol and soon enough they listen to drake. then they finish drake's discography, and then they listen through to kendrick lamar's whole discography. then they listen to the love ballads seungkwan likes a lot.  
  
they don't notice jihoon at the doorway, back from the studio staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"all right." he mutters to himself, rubbing his eyes while backing away from the door. "we have to lay off the energy drinks from now on."  
  
joshua and seungcheol comes home to you laughing yourself to death into your pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan has a high position in seelie court. not fairy king but like still high enough.
> 
> im just making this up as i got but if i ever like really do commit i have a ""story"" (more like scenarios loosely connected to each other) outline and end game ships.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where we tackle family histories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like how this ended up . tried though.
> 
> eliza told me "idk why ur calling this eldritch when it really should be ‘the chronicles of lee jihoon losing his fucking mind’" and i have half the mind to change it to that but first.. add more jihoon. next chapter probably....
> 
> not proof read or edited yet. please be kind.

see, it starts when the first first first lee chan (like the original real lee chan, like a hundred thousand years ago lee chan) accidentally stumbled upon a crocodile swamp.  
  
obviously, that wasn't natural at all. crocodiles weren't native to korea at the time and the lee family historians were pretty sure zoos weren't the norm back then nor did they ever exist. it's been generally accepted that it was the work of a few mischevious fairies, (but the reality was it was the work of the fairy king that saved the original lee chan who were far too interested in crocodiles but far too lazy to visit places with swamps of them) but anyways back to the story.  
  
so there he was, the original lee chan, surrounded by crocodiles and about to be eaten. at this point he was praying to any god, deity and spirit out there for the flower he was holding to be spared. he didn't particularly care if he would die--just so that the flower he searched for three days to find its' way to his lady love.  
  
"hey you." a voice would snap him out of his prayers and pleas to the gods.   
  
the og lee chan would open his eyes and see a man taller than him, floating above the crocodiles. interestingly, the crocodiles have stopped their slow yet terrifying pace to chan. he would then look right and left before pointing at himself, wondering why a floating man would have business with a young lad like himself.  
  
"yeah kid, you." the man would sigh and mutter something about regretting this already. he gives out his hand for the other to shake. "i like your spirit, what's your name?"  
  
"chan. lee chan." chan would reply. he was still confused but he was still grasping the favorite flower of his love so he supposes its still okay. he takes the hand given to him because his mother did not raise an impolite child, even if the person in front of him might not necessarily be human.  
  
"all right chan lee chan." the man says and before lee chan could correct him, there's a sudden poof masking all their surroundings with smoke making it difficult to see or talk. when the smoke would clear, chan would find himself back home, the flower still on his hand. "the contract has been sealed."  
  
"oh okay." chan would reply before double-taking after muling over the other's words. "wait what?"  
  
...  
  
"oh that's a dumb story." you'd always tell your mother over and over again. "why was i named after a dumb person?"  
  
and time and time again your father would give you a Look that signified you need to shut up or else you'll be grounded for the rest of the week again. then your auntie would butt in and tell a different story about your ancestor: the courageous lee chan whom you've been named after.  
  
you'd sit through another hour of hearing these dumb stories about dumb fairies and dumb humans and dumb friendships. listen, kid you loved friendship adventure stories but they kinda lose their charm when: a) they've been repeated to you over and over again and b) all the characters involved were dumb. why would the original lee chan even go through a mountain, a cave and the seas just for a measly flower for his beau??? that didn't make sense and frankly it disgusted kid you.  
  
at least it's only for an hour. and then you could go and talk with the naiads outside of your house.  
  
...  
  
you're pretty sure the naiads hate you.  
  
"see if i care!!!! i'm gonna pollute your waters and we'll see who's alive and kicking!" you'd shout at a bunch of giggling girls who just finished dumping water all over you and assaulting your baby cheeks with pinches. you'd stick your tongue at them but you're past that childish act--you're seven, practically an adult! besides, the naiads are already retreating, probably already scared by your might and threat!  
  
"that's a strong threat kid, don't you think so?" a sharp familiar voice would cut through you and oh, that's why the naiads were leaving.  
  
you turn around and see him in all his glory. well not all of his glory, he was in his human form floating above the ground, only his wings out and about. you look at him distastefully.

"auntie says you're gonna gain weight if you don't use your legs." you tell him matter of factly and you see him go through a plethora of emotions (ranging from shock, anger, disappointment, shock again and then just plain acceptance).  
  
"how are you still alive? you're even insulting a fairy king." he sighs and shakes his head, the sun glinting off his faces makes his skin look like glass and for a second you're transfixed. "you're lucky i liked your ancestor."  
  
you shrug at him, particularly not caring. "says a lot about your character."  
  
the fairy king stops for a moment and looks at you shocked. you stare back at him and a nagging voice from the back of your head (that suspiciously sounds like your auntie) tells you that you should be scared and apologize to him. but you don't. you're seven years old, almost an adult and you can take the world. you can take this overgrown pixie!  
  
he stares at you for a moment before bursting in laughter. all the tension your body is released the moment he laughs. it sounds a bit like bells.  
  
"you! i like you kid. got a lot of spunk!" he tells you after his laughter stops. "just like your ancestor, chan lee chan!"  
  
...  
  
your father doesn't particularly care just as long you come home in one piece. your mother refuses to acknowledge the supernatural.  
  
you don't know why but that hurts you a bit. like they're ignoring a big part of you or something cheesy like that. (it just doesn't sit well with you. when you come home in bruises because the pixies tripped you, your mother just looks st you disapprovingly and refused to listen to any of your stories while she cleans your wounds. when you come home after almost being drowned by the naiads for the tenth time, your father just looks at you, checks if anything is missing from you like a piece of meat and then tells you to go to your room.  
  
you try to tell yourself it doesn't hurt you. that it's okay. but it's not okay.)  
  
at least your auntie lives with you. she's older than your father but still has no husband. you heard your mother whisper to her friends that it's because of her being cuckoo in the head and still believing in the supernatural but no it's not.  
  
(she's tied to a fairy.   
  
you know that much. you don't know a lot about fairies aside from the fairy king but you see your aunt sigh when she sees the sun, the sunflowers that appears out of nowhere when she's sad, her long trips to nowhere and she comes back gaunt and bone and starving. you ask her about it. she tells you cryptic answers. returning to the reason of her not wanting to leave you just yet.  
  
and then you tell her well of course, duh no one really wants to leave you and go off live in some forest. and then you get a light slap to the head.  
  
it's worth it because she laughs in private later about it.)  
  
you think you'd hate it if your auntie leaves your house to go be with her fairy. you think you'd really hate it especially during the times you come home from escaping from the dryads who almost trapped you into their homes. when your auntie would scoop you up to her arms and even if you're lee "almost a man no longer a kid" chan, you can't help but draw near her embrace and embrace back while she tells you how brave you are.  
  
(of course it doesn't last long because even if your auntie is okay with the supernatural, it doesn't mean she's okay with you annoying them and almost dying every week.  
  
"how many times have i told you not to go to the dryads? they have no loyalty and we literally live inside the corpses of their friends besides, the naiads are friendlier." she puts antiseptic into your wounds and frowns at you. she sighs as you wince from the sting. "don't be a baby. these days, i don't know what to do with you? just exactly like what happened with the fairy king."  
  
she finishes up patching you and you definitely do not cry. she gives you a lollipop and promises to buy you tteokbokki later. you hold her up to it with the intention of flushing out her entire bank account.)  
  
...  
  
for some reason you have lived to be fourteen years old.

even after a decade of annoying the creatures back at your home, not enough snapped to try and actually murder you and you've been lucky enough to avoid all plausible attempts at your life. (that or because you have a fairy king backing you up that actually not only tolerates you but likes you.)  
  
at age fourteen you decide that there is more to supernatural creatures behind your house. there is more to your town and more to being almost killed every week in your measly existence. you like dance don't you? so you ask your parents if you can move to seoul.  
  
unsurprisingly, they agree. they always did not like the thought of you living your life like your aunt. (your mother you can forgive, she is not part of the family--of the bloodline. but your father? you are not so sure. how can he abandon his birthright so easily?  
  
but you don't talk about it now that you have decided. you have no room to talk. after all, you are leaving all you've ever known. just to chase a distant dream.)  
  
you audition. you pass. you prepare.  
  
the night before you leave your aunt comes inside your room. when you were seven, she seemed so infallible. she seemed strong, like a pillar. never wavering like the tree the dryads live in and so accepting like the water the naiads watch over. but now, you are older than seven, closer to becoming an adult than you were in the past. you look at your aunt and wonder--how many years have gone by and you have not noticed it? there are laugh wrinkles on her face, and while her brown eyes are still sparkling, there is a dull to them that you can't remember.  
  
like you, your aunt has grown as well.   
  
she smiles at you as she watches you pack your clothes. she sits beside you to help with shaky hands.  
  
"i remember, when you were ony seven coming home after the dryads tried to trap you." she says as she folds your clothes. your cheeks redden as you know the incident she's talking about. "you were crying the whole time i was dressing your wound and i remember asking myself what to do with you. i was so scared you see."  
  
"i wasn't crying that much." you protest half-heartedly.   
  
"well, the details don't matter. what matters is you have a debt with me! you cleaned my wallet that night." she laughs and it's nice to see that even after all these years, she still laughs freely. "not even leaving a single won for me."  
  
you frown. "is this what this is all about? huh? reminding me i have a debt on you just in case i get famous and rich?" you tease her.  
  
"no. no. as if i'd get money from you--"she rolls her eyes."--save your money for your parents not me." she stops for a moment. thinking, her face looking like she's far away from there. "i'm just--wow. its just you were so young and here you are now. moving to the city all on your own."  
  
"don't get sentimental on me woman!" you fake blanche before you have to dodge a slap from her. you laugh at this. you'll miss your aunt.  
  
"brat!" she mutters before continuing, looking at you with hopeful eyes. "i just wanted to tell you. since you're leaving, there's no reason for me to stay here anymore."  
  
"oh." you stop for a moment, realizing this is her asking you for permission for some unknown reason. a part of you always knew she didn't go for you. to take care of you for a little bit more. the thought of never seeing your aunt anymore is enough for you to never want to go to seoul anymore.  
  
but.  
  
even if the thought of her aunt being in the realm of humans is so damn appealing, you're not so cruel to take her happiness away. if there was a single being that is so deserving of happiness, you think it'd be your aunt. she's been with you for fourteen years; ever since you were a baby and naiads were trying to steal you away up until now.  
  
"okay." you tell her. "have fun with your trip."  
  
"all right." she smiles at you. "don't be a stranger okay? still visit us."  
  
and that's that. the two of you spend your last hours together folding clothes and linens. you want to laugh and cry at the same time the moment she leaves your room after a soft good night from her.

that's the last time you see your aunt.  
  
...  
  
seoul isn't too different from your home.  
  
you still have to wake up early in the morning to go to school. you clean up after yourself. you try your best to make good grades (but more often than not you just make average grades, which is okay enough but still). you do your homework and then go to sleep.   
  
there's just two things a bit different though.  
  
one. you have training from after you do your homework till twelve am (sometimes even later) so it's harder to wake up in the morning. you also don't exactly have saturdays and sundays off because of training but you can't really hate it when all you do is dance and dance and dance til your heart is content. besides, you have new hyungs ans its exactly like having a lot of new older brothers like you've always wanted. its annoying but nice. you've always wanted an older brother.  
  
two. there's not a lot of non humans here. you don't almost die every week (so basically actually very different from your home). but.  
  
like everywhere, there are weird people here.  
  
you figure out joshua, seungkwan and seokmin right away.   
  
you figure out joshua because you know his distant relatives living in your hometown. besides, even if you didn't know him he's the perfect visage and picture of a siren. soft, cloudy and mirage-like. smells like the sea that it almost assaults your senses and practically inhales salt everyday.  
  
you figure out seungkwan because he's reckless and you see him midmorph to seal (you even had to warn him!!! you!!! a younger person than him!!! had to warn him to be careful!!!!!). you figure out seokmin because of the pixies and tree spirits that always follow him (thank god these pixies are so unlike the pixies back home or else you think you'll be dead already).   
  
you don't figure out seokmin is half-satyr until the week after it though. you always just thought he was like you, someone who knows because of familial relations by no, he's literally a half-satyr. its the pixies who tell you and it doesn't help with the fact that you also caught him on the rooftop undoing his glamour spell.  
  
wonwoo took you a few months to figure out. you would've just written him off as a quiet human but the pixies are scared of him. pixies aren't afraid of normal humans. (in the end you really didn't have to do anything because it is wonwoo who tells you after he figures out that you know about seungkwan and seokmin. half kumiho huh, you never really knew male kumihos existed until that moment.)  
  
and when minghao joined your little group, it was easy enough because junhui has catnip wih him all the time and he hangs out a lot with minghao. added with the fact that during six am and six pm, minghao's ears and tails come out in the shadows--it wasn't too hard to put all the pieces together even if he didn't speak korean fluently yet.  
  
now, we're left with two.  
  
...  
  
like wonwoo, you would've just written off soonyoung and jeonghan as normal people.  
  
but.  
  
pixies love soonyoung, almost crowding around him when he's near them and pixies doesn't love love normal humans without good reason. besides, if you look close enough, you can see wings behind him and no human can be as striking as him. its impossible for someone like him to exist and not be human.  
  
jeonghan on the other hand--  
  
a slimy oily feeling reaches up to you and wants to drown you every time you look at him. you know there are fairies who can't quite hide their real forms seamlessly--you didn't know it'd be like this. he feels like the exact opposite of soonyoung and the fairy king from childhoods ago. there is something scary about jeonghan. something you can't quite place.  
  
you wouldn't have trusted him if it weren't for joshua and seungcheol. they trust him and even if seungcheol doesn't exactly know, he still trusts the two of them.  
  
you still look at jeonghan and soonyoung warily though. you don't know what they are and you're pretty sure they don't want you to know.  
  
...

"huh? i thought you knew i was a water fairy?" a crunch of potato chips. "i'm practically book definition of water fairy!!!!"  
  
"no you're not hyung. you seemed more like a light fairy to be honest."  
  
a gasp. "how dare you even compare me to those scum! if anything jeonghan is like them the most but he also hates stuck-ups like those so don't tell him i said that."  
  
...  
  
jihoon is fun to be around with.  
  
he knows a little about jeonghan, that's for sure, and while its funny to watch him skirt over the topic and practically ignore him, it would've been funnier if you were in on the joke.  
  
but you're not.  
  
you're definitely sure there's this evaluation that's happening in jeonghan's mind about you. you're eighty percent sure you know most of the non humans in the group except for him. all of them even follow jeonghan as their pseudo-leader.  
  
you don't try to think about what could happen if you don't pass his evaluation. at least jihoon thinks you're a human being (which you definitely are but you're slightly above that too because you know about the Things That Normal Humans Do Not and also you have the original lee chan's contract kinda binding you to the fairy king) and it's funny to see him try rationalizing the weird things happening in your group.  
...  
  
it takes you until the day before you debut to figure out what jeonghan is.  
  
you mule over your conversation with soonyoung. like a light fairy, like a light fairy.  
  
like a--  
  
"a seelie fairy." you hear someone call out from the door. you turn around and you see jeonghan, and until now you can still see the seams of his spell almost about to burst. if you concentrate hard enough you can see his eyes and his teeth and his wings. you don't try to concentrate hard enough.  
  
strangely enough though, the oil feeling is no longer there. replaced by a light sugary feeling. you rub your eyes, look at him again. he still looks non human but--the feeling it's changed.  
  
"you were testing me." you realize. you point a shaking finger at him. "for three years you were doing that on purpose to test me!"  
  
"wanted to see if you'll keep quiet about it." he shrugs, like its no big deal you spent a good chunk of your trainee life uncomfortable around him. "you did. congratulations, now i don't have to steal your memories."  
  
you force out a laugh. you don't know if you should feel relieved, threatened, scared or angry. "you're a mad man, you know that?"  
  
jeonghan just smiles at you, all predatory all sharp teeth. "don't make me regret this chan lee chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan: hm idc about the other non humans... im not their dad  
> also jeonghan: wary around chan, someone who knows about them, for like 3 years even if chan is like 5 just to check if chan is safe for them.
> 
> jeonghan says that but like give him a couple of months of not treating chan warily and theyll be like family lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where there's a cat involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm.  
> i dont know.  
> i love junhao a lot.  
> funnily enough, while i was writing this it was time to love and bad boy by rv + boy by the boyz that i listened to and not my i
> 
> i wanted a laidback feel.
> 
> as always, not edited nor proof read.

you are seven when you realize that you are not normal.  
  
normal humans do not eat all of the raw fish, organs, bones and all. normal humans do not have eyes that glow in the dark. normal humans do not have tails and ears that come out whenever they feel agitated or threatened or excited. normal humans do not have claws to scratch. normal humans aren't freaks like you and your family is.  
  
and it's so hard for you to recognize these as antithesis for normalcy considering you spent most of your childhood never leaving your family who were all caith siths. considering you never had the reference point or the view of a normal human. it's only when you are seven when kids are no longer toddlers and are mean as they can be.  
  
coincidentally, you are seven when you get first called a freak.  
  
you tighten your grip on your stuff toy (a bunny, you've always liked bunnies), and try your best to hide your ears and tails. you don't show anyone your fingers. you don't eat in front of other people even if it's your favorite tuna.  
  
you really want to go back home or to preschool. whichever is possible first.  
  
...  
  
"bà." you tell your father one night before you go to sleep. it is sunday, the weekend is ending and the next day you have to go back to hell. you tighten your grip on your blanket. "i don't want to go to school."  
  
and maybe he sees something in your eyes. maybe he knows what you are talking about despite you being so vague. being so childish. he does not get angry like you would have expected him to be, instead he gently ruffles your head. he smiles at you, almost sadly.  
  
"i know." he tells you, kissing your forehead. "but please bear with it for a while. just for a while."  
  
you go to sleep that night feeling unhappy. disliking your ancestry with all your being.  
  
...  
  
you are eight when you decide to not bring your bunny to school anymore.  
  
wait. stop. that's wrong.  
  
you are eight when your bunny gets destroyed by bullies. until now you cannot explain nor want to recall that moment. the moment where they spare no remorse for your being, take away the only comfort you ever had in your god-gorsaken school and tear it to pieces in front of you.  
  
you go home crying. refusing to talk to anyone, the only question running in your head--why?  
  
...  
  
you do not fight for yourself.  
  
you do not do wushu for violence. your father does not teach you to hurt. your father teaches you to protect other people. for the most part, you understand. you follow. humans are significantly weaker than you. it's the job of the strong to protect the weak.  
  
but who will protect you?  
  
(your fingers itches for your bunny.)  
  
...  
  
you leave china in the end.  
  
you leave china for a dream that seems so far away and even bigger repurcussions and backlash if they find out you are not human. you tell yourself you love yourself. you tell yourself you care about yourself.  
  
you want this.  
  
...  
  
life in seoul is disorienting.  
  
you relearn things in a different language at an extremely slow pace. it's extremely frustrating in seoul, and some days you want to go back--especially when it's clear you don't fit in. sure, there's also the small group of non humans like you but---it's obvious all of you are just together by virtue of being the same.  
  
it's okay you think, to be an outsider. you didn't join to make friends, you only wanted to dance--besides, you joined last after all, far too late. you should be used to this. you are used to this. but your fingers itches and you long.  
  
(long for what?)  
  
...  
  
there is another chinese boy here.  
  
he smells of catnip. he looks at you with wide eyes, almost expecting, almost in awe. he smiles at you with soft easy grins.  
  
he dances with finesse and grace that you do not have. his korean is better than yours. he is friends with the others but he still looks at you like that. looks at you like he's waiting for you. looks at you like he's wondering when you'll join them.  
  
you do not talk to him. he does not talk to you.  
  
he scares you to be honest.  
  
...

(what you don't say is: that his soft easy grins and body make their ways to your dreams. when you enter the practice room he is the first person you look for. you look at him when does not look at you.  
  
what you do not say is: maybe it is he who you long for.  
  
and you do not say that because it is dumb. foolish. stupid. you don't even know him that well and you have long since closed your heart to humans.)  
  
...  
  
(what you do not say is: he reminds you of bunnies. you dislike bunnies.)  
  
...  
  
"you are a cat, are you not?" he asks you in korean one day, out of the blue, when the other peope hasn't arrived yet.  
  
"what?" you are gripped with shock, fear and panic. when in doubt; fake not knowing the language. "i'm afraid i don't understand."  
  
he rolls his eyes at you. "a caith sith. like in the myths. you are one, right?" he asks again, this time in mandarin.  
  
"i don't exactly know what you're talking about." you force out a laugh. trying to force out the panic from your heart."you watch too much dramas, jun."  
  
he sighs at you. "listen. i don't care if your hiding it or something. my family would sooner kill me than let me offend a spirit like you. i'm just saying--"he runs his fingers over his hair"--i see you shadows you know. six pm and six am, you don't hide it well."  
  
that you did not know. you flush red.  
  
he laughs as he sees your expression. "don't be a stranger okay? i didn't really listen when bà was talking about this stuff but i know you have to transform once in a while, right?" he continues not even stopping to see your reaction. "just come to me if you ever want to do that. i can cover for you and say i just brought a cat home or something."  
  
and before you can respond, he leaves. just in time for the others to come in the practice room.  
  
...  
  
"is he bothering you?"  
  
you almost have a heart attack from the voice coming from the doorway. you turn your head and see jeonghan by the doorway. you don't really kow how you feel about him. he's eccentric, a wildcard. you don't really know what's going on his head most of the time but you just assume all fairies are like that.  
  
"what?" you say, and you are legitimately confused. there's only one person you've ever had a conversation longer than thirty seconds this week and it was--  
  
"jun. is he bothering you?" he repeats again, this time sounding annoyed.  
  
and then it clicks. like puzzle pieces coming together right.  
  
"you have perfect sight." you say, almost in awe. that's why the others were so okay on following him. that's why, instinctually, you trust him in looking out for all of you.  
  
"old news. everyone knows that." jeonghan clicks his tongue. "about jun though, is he bothering you? this is the last time i'll ask and offer--i can steal away his memories if you want."  
  
you pause for a moment.  
  
you think.  
  
"no." you finally reply. "he's--he's like a bunny you know? harmless. he's not bothering me. besides, i like bunnies."  
  
and really, jun is like a bunny. he may not look like a bunny physically but he reminds you one. all gentleness and softness. reminds you a bit of but you chalk it up to him being chinese as well.  
  
jeonghan stares at you for a few moments, almost in a scrutinizing manner. there is an unreadable expression on his face and the atmosphere is tense. before you get overtly uncomfortable, he suddenly barks out a laugh. almost as if he's found what he's looking for in your form. you somehow feel naked.  
  
"you--myungho." he says, almost unbelieving in between laughter. "jun? like a bunny? you're a weird guy seo myungho." and then he leaves you alone, muttering things about bunnies and silly cats.  
  
fairies, you decide, are so fucking weird  
  
...  
  
jun somehow knows that it's you the first time you become a cat in seoul.  
  
he takes one look at your cat self, puts the korean textbook he's been reading down, approaches you and starts to pet you. of course, being an independent and moody cat, you lean into the touch. (wait that was not the intention. but jun has such soft and warm hands and just a little more to the right he'll reach the best spot and and--)

"cat minghao sure is more touchy than human minghao huh?" he laughs at you and you hiss at him. he raises his hands up in the universal 'i come in peace' symbol, no longer laughing but an amused smile on his face.  
  
you glare at him for good measure and pointedly walk away from him. but you end up walking to his bed. you make yourself comfortable in it, stepping once and twice, circling around for good measure, before laying down completely. when jun does not move from his place, only content at staring at you, you hiss at him and point beside you using your head.  
  
he looks surprised for a moment before complying with you and laying down in bed beside you. you adjust yourself so you're on top of his chest and before you know it, he's hands are back on your head, patting your fur.  
  
"cat minghao sure is honest." jun says while he's rubbing your chin. you don't entirely comment on that, more focused on the hands petting you. "not unlike human minghao, you know? you really should speak up if you want to be friends with the others."  
  
you pointedly ignore that.  
  
...  
  
"are you--are you purring?" he asks after hour one of pet and pat. you don't know if jun is tired of doing this or not but it doesn't show on your face.  
  
you have the decency to look embarrassed and indignant even though you know it won't translate well to your cat face. no, you have not been purring like he's claiming!!! you've merely been rumbling in your throat, because that's definitely your basic state.  
  
"you! you are purring!!" he cooes at you. "aw, cat minghao sure is cuter than human mingha-"  
  
and with that, you scratch his cheek with your claws. nothing serious, probably will heal within a week, but as soon as you do it you instantly regret it. soon enough, he might see it's bad having a freak friend--a cat friend and then you'll be left with nothing except jeonghan the fairy and the other non humans which you aren't used to and, and--  
  
jun just laughs at you. "kitty!! i'm sorry. definitely no cute comments again."  
  
you feel relieved inside.  
  
(the next day, the moment jun gets inside the practice room, jeonghan takes one look at jun and bursts into laughter while the others come to him asking what happened--what's the deal with the scratch?  
  
"a bunny, huh?" jeonghan tells you teasingly and looks at you knowingly. you have half a mind to push jeonghan out of the couch he's sitting in. you don't.  
  
"yeah, i guess." you reply to him.)  
  
...  
  
jun starts spending more and more time with you, both in and out of cat form.  
  
in cat form it's easier for you. its a hundred times easier to be a cat than it is human. jun doesn't ask or question you whenever he sees you in cat form and you push your head to his hand. he just pats your fur as you like and that's it. sure he makes a couple of teasing remarks about how honest you are, but you've learned to not take it seriously. besides, jun smells of catnip. he doesn't call you a freak. doesn't hate you as a cat like the other kids back in china does. for one simple moment you are not seo myungho the trainee, not xu minghao the freak but simply minghao.  
  
you start to prefer your cat form more now.  
  
(it's harder to become human. cats are more simple than humans and you like simplicity more. what you don't like is to acknowledge these feelings you have for him.  
  
but for now, you are a cat, sleeping on his chest. perhaps the closest you'll ever be to him.)  
  
...  
  
you almost die like this.  
  
you are a cat, and you are in the dorm looking for jun. you look for a couple of more minutes, and the other members don't bother you that much. they're far used to this particular cat roaming around the dorm looking for jun. (once mingyu tries to pick you up. you scratch his chin, his fingers and shirt. wonwoo glares at you for days and you just shrug at him.)  
  
you are a cat looking for your human who doesn't seem to be anywhere. for a moment, panic rises inside as you cannot find him anywhere. and then you remember the old short one (jihoon, your mind supplies helpfully) said he and jun would be going to the store earlier.

so you go out of the dorm. out of the dorm and into the streets of seoul. you haven't been out nor explored seoul as a cat, only as a human and you know how vastly different the world view of a human is to a cat. you are scared and you are nervous, but you are a cat on a mission.  
  
so you run out of the street, without seeing the truck driving through the seoul streets at a criminally high speed. you only notice when the truck beeps at you and you are frozen in your place. a deer in the headlights.  
  
you close your eyes. waiting for death.  
  
...  
  
it does not come.  
  
suddenly you are covered in warmth, a familiar warmth that you scoot closer to. you think this might be heaven, so you do not open your eyes. you do not want to deal with reality right now.  
  
"silly kitty." he says and your eyes snap open. he is sweating and his eyes are nothing like you've ever seen before. he smiles at you and you just want to hold his face, both as a cat and human. "did you really miss me that much?"  
  
you meow at him and paw at his face. you really want to cry now. he laughs at you and you just really feel like crying.  
  
you hear the old short one come near you, cursing jun to hell and back. you hiss at him and he seems surprised.  
  
"you know what." the old short one sighs, worry in his eyes. he runs a hand through his hair. "i don't fucking care anymore."  
  
he goes inside the dorm first and the two of you are there on the curb of the sidewalk at three am. after a moment he finally stands up with you in his arms.  
  
"we should probably say sorry to jihoon hyung, right?" he says before you go back inside.  
  
you meow at him, just deciding to sleep in his arms.  
  
...  
  
(you think you have found someone who can protect you the same way you protect them.)  
  
...  
  
when you were young, you had a stuffed bunny.  
  
you don't remember where you got it from, but you remember that you've always had it since forever. if you look at your baby pictures, you've always had it--the only difference is that it towered over you then.  
  
you don't know why you particularly loved it. it wasn't pretty. it wasn't cute. it was old, rugged and your mother would always want to throw it away. (she never did, she never had the heart. you'd always wail loudly when you did and the stuffed bunny was the one of the few things you cried about.)  
  
the thing is, whenever you'd shift to your cat form the bunny would just radiate warmth. it was warm when you curled around it and slept beside it. it knew all of your secrets and kept it close to its heart, never telling anyone. in return, you loved it with all your heart and treated it well.  
  
you don't have that bunny anymore. but as you sleep in his chest, you reckon maybe you have something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best. i feel like my writing is devolving again eurkkk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where we try to answer the paradoxical question: "how can someone be so dense yet so observant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i want to kill myself so im throwing all my energy into this fic
> 
> enjoy y'all! 
> 
> vernon b pov :-)

so maybe you don't pay the best attention to things around you.  
  
(...)  
  
(...)  
  
that's it. that's the whole statement. there is no but, no however, no although. you just can't pay attention well, and that's the Truth that everybody somehow knows. you really don't pay attention that well. you'd really rather just Not do Anything; just be inside your room with your earphones and good music (maybe with seungkwan or the seal you've taken to calling mister seal if they're around)  and you could probably not notice the apocalypse happening around you if it started.  
  
maybe that's why jihoon always stares at you like he's regretting all his life choices when he sees you hanging out with mister seal, jamming out to seventeen songs (sure, let people call you narcissistic but adore u seems to be mister seal's favorite) and ailee's newest songs.  
  
...  
  
one day you catch seokmin hanging out in the living room, not wearing any pants, his legs resting on the ottoman.  
  
you can't exactly fault the man. you also think pants are restricting and that the world would be so much better without them but alas, social norms exist. you still have to follow Unspoken Rules. though, that's not the reason you stare at his legs.  
  
it's not new to see your members (almost like brothers really) semi naked in the dorm. lord knows how many times you've seen jun without any shirt or pants on, or how many times you've walked in on jeonghan, joshua and seungcheol doing less than savory things (the memory still haunts you. you are legitimately considering in investing brain bleach). however, you can't seem to tear your eyes from his legs.  
  
they're hairy. nothing new again, all of you are men and like you also have hair on your legs too but--seokmin's legs doesn't look like a human's with his furry legs. almost reminding you of hooves.  
  
you whistle as your eyes look up to his face. he seems stunned, frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"you need to shave your legs." you tell him. "it's almost summer and comeback season. wouldn't want the stylist noonas to get angry at you."  
  
you leave him alone in the living room. the next time you see his legs, they're as smooth as a baby.  
  
...  
  
("and he just!! looked at my hooves!" seokmin tells jeonghan in a rush. "he looked at my hooves and told me 'oh you should shave your legs.' how is he alive? how is he so dense?"  
  
jeonghan sighs. "seokmin. were you caught by hansol?"  
  
silence. "no."  
  
"are you in a government facility being poked with needles and knives by scientists who thinks you're a horse-human hybrid?"  
  
more silence. "...no..."  
  
"then be glad hansol is dense. you trust hyung right?" jeonghan asks as he tries to lay down on the couch on a more comfortable manner. when seokmin nods, he continues. "with how careless all of you are, we all should be glad that jihoon is actively trying to ignore the supernatural, mingyu thinks we're cosplaying, seungcheol has bigger things to do to worry about us and hansol is so dense he doesn't see the truth nor does he put it together.")  
  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
seokmin's legs are so hairy.  
he should shave them.  
  
[to: child vernon from svt]  
child... dont bodyshame..... thats not ur body...  
thats bad..  
hes ur friend......  
i thought i taught you better...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
no like.  
dude.  
im speaking objectively. like he has great calves but its all hairy.  
besides, comeback season is upon us. stylists will get angry at him.  
  
[to: child vernon from svt]  
oh then  
leg goals.  
  
...  
  
it's weird to see one of your hyungs wearing cat ears.  
  
you scrunch your face together as you squint and lean forward to make sure your eyes are not deceiving you. nope, your eyes still have quality vision and minghao is definitely on the ground with cat ears on his head while he's playing with jun who was holding a cat toy. (you're pretty sure you saw those cat ears be given to him in a fansign weeks ago but you didn't really know he kept it.)

minghao seemed to be having the time of his life, as he was smiling and baring his teeth (and huh, you didn't know minghao had sharp teeth) for the world to see as he followed jun's movements. his cat ears were twitching in joy as he followed the toy jun was waving on the ground.   
  
you cough into your hands. jun and minghao looks at you, and it's reminds you a bit of seokmin's eyes when you saw his hairy legs.  
  
"yuck hyungs. keep it in the bedroom." you tell them, your face still scrunched in disgust. they seemed flustered but you could see hints of relief in their eyes (probably because it was you who saw their Weird Ass foreplay and not god forbid, jihoon or jeonghan).  
  
you leave them alone. everyone knows they both have Something for each other and they really do deserve the private time together. even if it's at the cost of your orange juice.  
  
oh well.  
  
...  
  
("please, jeonghan hyung. tell hansol it's not like that." minghao was on his knees and jeonghan would find this more amusing if it weren't for the fact that it was cutting through his precious and finite time with joshua and seungcheol.  
  
"i mean, better for him to think you're sleeping together and has weird kinks than him think you're actually a cat?" joshua suggests tentatively. it was a good thing seungcheol was asleep to not be around this conversation.  
  
jeonghan does laugh at the betrayed eyes minghao shoots at joshua.)  
  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
caught my members doing weird cat foreplay.  
  
[to: vernson yo]  
what.  
explain.  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
member a was wearing cat ears while member b had a cat tail plaything.  
  
[to: vernson yo]  
wow.  
wild.  
but also big mood & big kink.  
  
...  
  
joshua likes salt.  
  
but you think that's an understatement. joshua loves salt. you think that if it weren't for jeonghan and seungcheol (no matter how many times they may deny it, everyone knows the three of them were basically together anyways), salt would probably be his number one love.  
  
ice cream? he puts salt in it. chocolate? he puts salt in it. meat? more salt please. eggs? add a tiny bit more salt. salt? uh, can he have a bit more salt please?  
  
water?  
  
water.  
  
you once saw joshua put an ungodly amount of salt in his water jug. jihoon once made the mistake of drinking from his bottle and regretted it. no one drinks from joshua's water. too salty.  
  
one night, you stumbled upon sleepily in the kitchen with the intention of getting milk before you sleep. you look up and see joshua with the jar of salt and water bottle open alongside with various measuring cups.  
  
"uh." you say and his head snaps up to meet your eyes. before you can say anything, he continues to look at you straight in the eye before dumping one cup of salt into his water bottle. "... okay?"  
  
you think how joshua is still alive right now, how he doesn't have any medical problems. and then you remember he's from LA.  
  
wow. LA kids are really on a whole new level.  
  
...  
  
("should i be scared that hansol got me a huge bag of salt for my birthday?" joshua looks at his present in private with jeonghan. "scared or thankful?"  
  
jeonghan takes one look at the bag of salt. "thankful. definitely thankful."  
  
the biggest mystery in the seventeen dorms is how hansol vernon chwe can be the oblivious and observant at the same time.)  
  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
you're from la right.  
  
[to: meowsol son]  
no.  
im nyc kid like u  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
la kids are so weird and on a different level in comparison to us.  
  
[to: meowsol son]  
what do you mean....  
context...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
i saw joshua chug water with salt.  
he must be so homesick....  
  
[to: meowsol son]  
what.  
  


  
...  
  
there's a seal in this shop.  
  
obviously, it's not a real seal. there may be a seal in the dorm and you may be oblivious to Everyday Normal Things but you do know that seals can't be sold as pets because they're kinda endangered. it's still a cute seal though and looks really soft too. reminds you a bit of mister seal.  
  
mister seal, huh.  
  
you think about your brand new animal friend in the dorm. he (they? she? it? you aren't really sure if he's a male but he never really complained to you calling him mister) was an odd fellow but good companion all around. he was energetic when you were around but he still was okay with you just chilling around and playing music. sometimes, you'd even think he's singing along some of the silly old ballad love songs that seungkwan put in your phone.  
  
seungkwan...  
  
you really want to introduce mister seal to seungkwan.  
  
they have a lot of similarities now that you think about it. mister seal seams to be happier when you play the love ballads you have on your phone for seungkwan. he seems to pay more attention whenever volleyball is mentioned in amy context. even the way mister seal sleeps reminds you of seungkwan.  
  
you really want seungkwan to meet his animal counterpart but for some reason, fate does not agree with you. seungkwan is always out on an errand when mister seal comes along--well, it's not like all the members met mister seal, but you just really really want seungkwan to meet him.  
  
(you can almost see his reaction. his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and his mouth slightly agape because of shock and disbelief. he'll turn to you, his hands on his hips and an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"i do not look like this seal!" he'll tell you and maybe you'll have to spend the whole day making it up to him because he took it the wrong way even though you mean that he's as cute or cuter than the seal. it's okay though.   
  
he's worth it.)  
  
(you really love him.)  
  
(wait. no.)  
  
you shake away these thoughts. not too good to have feelings for another member. it won't work for you even if it works for jeonghan, seungcheol and joshua--it works for them because they're them! you've always remembered the three of them being together, inseperable. the thought of them not actually being a thing would be like the destruction of the universe as you know it.  
  
(besides, seungkwan is too good for you.)  
  
you shake away these thoughts and look at the stuffed seal. it is really cute.  
  
you leave the store after buying something and go home.  
  
...  
  
(seungkwan flushes red whenever he looks at the damn seal hansol got him. he thinks no one sees him but he stares at it every chance he gets. recently, he's also taken to sleeping with it and kissing it's head when he thinks no one is looking.   
  
but someone is always looking.  
  
jeonghan sighs internally. worry consuming him from the inside and out. joshua reassuring him that hansol won't play or hurt seungkwan's feelings isn't doing anything for him. he loves shua but at the same time, he's a siren. so irrevocably different from a selkie.  
  
they don't have any defences against humans like sirens do and stories don't end well for the selkie much unlike sirens. jeonghan's been alive long enough to know that sometimes, stories do come true.)  
  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
is it gay if i give my bandmate a seal stuff toy because it reminded me of him.  
  
[to: kiddie hansalt]  
it depends. is this the bandmate the bandmate you ranted to me about two days ago.  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
...  
no...?  
  
[to: kiddie hansalt]  
so definitely the bandmate.  
its gay then.  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
thanks queen. solved all my orientation problems.  
  
[to: kiddie hansalt]  
:-)  
:-P  
any time kid.  
  
...  


all of you are in a pool when you find out about soonyoung's neat little trick.  
  
you don't remember what city you're in. you just know it's hot, sweaty and there is water everywhere, so unlike the cold seoul you're starting to miss. everyone's trying to beat the heat by swimming together because for some reason, pledis finally found the time to let all of you rest before you have to go back the road. (you distinctly recall chan shouting "thank you based god jeonghan!" a while ago and that actually makes a lot of sense. a lot of people are scared of jeonghan.)  
  
(are you part of them?  
  
hm.)  
  
there you are. jeonghan and joshua are by the shade, as far as they could be from the water while seungcheol is sleeping between them, they look an awful lot like they're gossipping about all of you. jun is in the water trying to coax a scared minghao into the water while chan is behind him with the full intent of pushing minghao into the water--that cannot end good. seungkwan's feet are dipped into the pool while he's talking animatedly to a distracted seokmin in the pool. jihoon, wonwoo and mingyu got stuck with grill duty, with mingyu actually enjoying it and a disgruntled wonwoo trying to stop a hungry jihoon from eating all the meat.  
  
you count all of them. only twelve, someone is missing.  
  
where is soonyoung?  
  
you scan the pool for ten minutes. and then another ten. and then another ten. you count the heads you see, maybe you just miscounted?  
  
but you don't. you're a lot of things but you know your members and--  
  
"bwah!"  
  
"ah!" you screech in surprise as soonyoung suddenly appears in front of you with a splash. he takes a hold of your legs so you don't fall backwards. you regain your balance and composure. "jesus hyung. you scared me."  
  
"just soonyoung please." he winks at you and laughs at your disgruntled expression. "but what's up hansol? you looked like you were thinking hard."  
  
"i-uh. i was looking for you." you admit. "did you just come in?"  
  
he looks confused and tilts his head. "whaddya mean hansol? i was here the whole time!"  
  
"where?" now it was your turn to look confused. "i didn't see your head."  
  
"silly! it was because i was underwater the whole time!" soonyoung laughs and shakes his head at you before submerging his whole self underwater again.  
  
all right.  
  
...  
  
("it's so fun to mess with hansol." soonyoung smiles dreamily as jeonghan rolls his eyes at him. water fairies, always seem so sweet and nice at first.)  
  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
can your dancers like hold their breath for so long...  
like underwater  
  
[to: tiny hanseal]  
no????  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
weird.  
hoshi hyung can do that.  
we went swimming yesterday and he held his breath for ten minutes. underwater.  
  
[to: tiny hanseal]  
are you like overexaggerating.  
he should b ded.....  
no one can do that....  
and if theres people who can do it itd probably be singers not dancers.  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
well...  
hoshi hyung was supposed to be a vocalist?  
  
[to: tiny hanseal]  
still no

  
...

it's nine pm and they're still in the studio when wonwoo asks you.  
  
"hey, want to eat meat? my treat."  
  
you blink at him owlishly. that might've been the kindest thing anyone has ever said to you. dinner just passed and the both of you probably missed and that's why he asked you but still. the kindest thing ever.  
  
"you're not pulling my leg are you hyung?" you ask him as you're already standing up and getting your coat. "i'll eat your weight in meat."  
  
he laughs at you as the two of you are already leaving the studio. his eyes sparkle as if there's an inside joke you aren't privy too. "i think you'll find it's the complete opposite will happen."  
  
and the complete opposite did happen.  
  
you don't know how, but you're sure the two of you only ordered three plates of meat to share. somehow, the waiter and the manager lady keeps slipping you more plates of meat without you noticing. you're kinda scared that maybe they're scamming you but wonwoo just keeps eating. as if this always happens to him whenever he goes out.  
  
so you eat too, keeping a watchful eye to the waiter and manager lady that somehow became wonwoo's meat slaves with the rate they're bringing the plates to you.  
  
but they don't scam you. instead it might be wonwoo who scams them. when you leave, you're suprised to find that wonwoo only paid ten thousand won for the plates. he looks at you sheepishly.  
  
"i guess my fox-like charms paid off huh?" he jokes at you and you laugh.  
  
...  
  
("oh, so you let hansol take advantage of your fox charms but you won't let me--your hyung who personally fed you, personally raised you, personally molded you--"  
  
"jeonghan-hyung." wonwoo sighs, already tired of this conversation that's been going on for the past hour. it's something that they squabble about.  
  
"--personally taught you about your heritage because your mother didn't want you knowing you're a kumiho, personally let you--"  
  
"jeonghan-hyung," wonwoo rubs the bridge of his nose. he can almost see joshua smiling at him apologetically. "if it really bothers you, i'll go with you next time you get meat."  
  
jeonghan, forgetting he was a fairy that's lived for countless of years and can probably summon up meat whenever he wanted, squeals in delight and embraces wonwoo as tight as he can.  
  
"i knew you were my favorite dongsaeng!")  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
just ate 10 plates of Premium meat for 10,000 won :-)  
well ony 2 plates. the rest was wonwoo hyung.  
  
[to: smol hanswim]  
... dude where......  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
idk. near our training building.  
oh but like.. it was originally gonna be super expensive but wonwoo hyung pulled some stuff with his eyes and hair (by accident???? his eyes were hurting even before we went there bc of makeup so he rubbed it off) and then the waiter man saw this and called the manager lady who took one look at wonwoo hyung and told us we can have the whole meat set for free and tried to give us even More Meat  
wonwoo hyung said no but manager lady insisted so he'll paid like only 10,000 won  
  
[to: smol hanswim]  
please.  
let me borrow wonwoo for one day.  
   
[to: queen ailee]  
:P  
...

"hey kid."  
  
sometimes you forget jihoon is older than you. you remember when he comes up to you, all big despite his short stature, a menancing aura surrounding him. if you didn't know better you would've sworn he was a demon or something. no human has any business being this intimdating if they wanted to.  
  
you would've been more scared of him if he wasn't wearing an oversized pastel green hoodie and grasping an energy drink as if it was his life blood. judging by the size, it was probably soonyoung who forced him to wear that, which was smart of him. it was really cold outside and jihoon is the type of guy who has a strong kind of determination that would probably make him not notice it was cold.  
  
"yes?" you tilt your head. "what's wrong hyung?"  
  
he stares at you deeply and you almost feel like he knows it was you who fucked up and played around with his studio controls last week. you shiver, but as lowkey as possible. he nods and you think you pass some sort of test. he ruffles you hair around and you almost pout at him. (almost. you're an adult! you don't do that anymore.)  
  
"no wings, no horns, no extra teeth. still human, thank god." you hear him mutter to himself before he turns to you. "it's three am. get some sleep."  
  
he leaves you alone in the dark, confused and worried.  
  
...  
  
("funny isn't it? it's jihoon who gets mistaken as a fairy when it's really me." jeonghan whispers one night.   
  
seungcheol is asleep, his face is buried in joshua's chest as he embraces him. his legs are tangled with jeonghan's. it's uncomfortable, but no one says anything. jeonghan plays with seungcheol's hair as joshua rubs soothing circles on his cheek. out of all of them, he deserves this rest.  
  
"i think you should stop playing with him." joshua softly whispers, his eyes not leaving seungcheol's face. "not too good for jihoon you know?"  
  
jeonghan rolls his eyes. "i'm not playing with him. i'll leave that to chan and soonyoung if they'd like."  
  
joshua chuckles at the sametime seungcheol moves in his sleep. he says something unintelligble and his eyes almost flutter awake but jeonghan shushes him. tells him it's not yet time to wake.   
  
"i love you." he whispers to no one in particular before falling back into deep sleep. an obedient boy, seungcheol always accepts with no questions.)  
...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
wyd when u think ur friend is overdrinking energy drinks and thus hallcinating  
  
[to: ny meat kid]  
this friend isnt you right.....  
bc id advise to seek help  
well even if it isnt u go seek help..  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
dude... no.......  
its woozi hyung....  
  
[to: ny meat kid]  
oh.  
tell seungcheol?  
not me...????  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
but its not like super ... Bad.  
like well it was also 3 am.  
  
[to: ny meat kid]  
well i guess.  
ask someone to ask for a day off?  
you all need the rest!  
like. not only woozi.  
you too kid.  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
FINE ILL ASK SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG.

...

"hansol? what are you doing here?"  
  
a sudden voice interrupts you. you probably look lost in the practice room, looking for your leader that was admittedly not there anymore. you turn around and look at jeonghan.  
  
which was admittedly the worst mistake you ever did.  
  
you know of people that are not there. places that seem so real they're surreal, that warp with your senses. moments that feel fake, and insincere. you are an idol, you know everything about fake.  
  
jeonghan feels so irrevocably real that he seems so fake. all your senses are sharpen that if you were to touch them you'd bleed. your flight and fight instinct working hard and overtime and it takes everything you have to not run from him or to throw a punch at him.  
  
he is.  
  
at that moment, there is only one truth: you hate the being named yoon jeonghan.  
  
then jeonghan tilts his head in confusion at you and something in you snaps. you shake your head, you look at jeonghan again and feel so guilty and scared.  
  
"it's nothin' hyung." you tell him, trying to make your voice as stable as possible. as if moments ago you weren't thinking of killing him right there and then. "wondering where seungcheol hyung went that's all."  
  
"oh?" jeonghan raises an eyebrow at you. "why? maybe i can pass the message."  
  
"well." you stuff your hands in the pockets of your jacket and avoid his gaze. you have to repeat in your head that he's family, that there's no need for you to be so fucking scared of him. "i wanted to ask if it was possible if we'd have a day off soon."  
  
"a day off?"  
  
"yeah." you nod your head. "hyung needs the rest. he came to me yesterday talking about wings and extra teeth."  
  
"and not because you wanted to spend time with seungkwan right? definitely not that, right?" jeonghan smiles at you knowingly. you don't know how he knows everything but he does. it's unnerving and safe at the same time.  
  
you flush red at him and he chuckles at you. he is a paradox, you decide.  
  
he looks at you and something inside you musters up the courage to look in his eyes. it's not as scary as the rest of him. it's warmth. the hearth. it reminds you of trainee days, when he would take you in his arms when you'd cry unconsollably because you miss your mom. he is safety. you feel like a child whenever you are around him. unsure about the world and everything you know.  
  
but, those eyes. they seem to hold a promise that you know he can never break. the promise everything'll  be okay.  
  
"i'll see what i can do." he smiles at you and sees you off to the dorm. you don't have any doubt that he'll be able to get those day offs. he's yoon jeonghan after all, he can do everything.  
  
he is infallible.  
  
sure, during six pm he looks like he does not belong here in this world but he belongs here with seventeen, right by joshua and seungcheol's sides, overlooking everyone with knowing eyes.

...

  
...  
  
("i'm scared sometimes you know." jeonghan says softly.   
  
joshua and seungcheol has long since fallen asleep. the night is cool and he has at least twelve hours before anyone will wake. he should keep quiet and change to his true form. not like anyone is awake to see it.  
  
he does not.  
  
he gives so much for them. he'd probably destroy the world for this tiny moment of quiet with them, destroy himself for the security of their happiness--yet until now he's still scared that he cannot take.  
  
"i love the two of you." he whispers to the wind and the only reply he gets are snores and murmurs of 'go to sleep jeonghan' before getting enveloped by seungcheol's warm embrace.  
  
he doesn't need to be scared.)  
  
(he is a coward.)  
  
...  
[to: queen ailee]  
woozi hyung can sleep now.  
im free for the week :-)  
  
[to: YEAH I KNOW I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN I ONLY GOT A FEW DOLLAS]  
cool.  
wanna come over and talk about dumb boys, paint our nails and eat ice cream.  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
i have shaky hands your nails arent gonna end up good :-(  
but i love ice cream  
  
[to: YEAH I KNOW I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN I ONLY GOT A FEW DOLLAS]  
yeah but youre gonna have cool nails that all the boys will envy because of me  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
give me thirty minutes  
ice cream....  
  
[to: YEAH I KNOW I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN I ONLY GOT A FEW DOLLAS]  
oh howd you get a week off though.  
like i thought maybe only a day or two  
thats never happened to me.  
what kind of power do seungcheol have...  
  
[to: queen ailee]  
idk  
it was jeonghan hyung i think.  
because i didnt tell seungcheol hyung? he wasnt in the dorm so i just told jeonghan.  
then he smiled all weirdly   
next day bam. we have a free week.  
managers dont want to talk or look at jeonghan  
  
[to: YEAH I KNOW I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN I ONLY GOT A FEW DOLLAS]  
please let me borrow jeonghan for one day thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xjdhdhdkdkfjf fjf this is Bad sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where we tackle on family for the nth time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u seokminnie im so sorry i was late to ur bday and i showed up w this badly written one

when seokmin set out to leave all that he's ever known for the great industrious city of seoul to become all that he's ever wanted, he dreamt of independence from his overbearing parents. being free from being nagged. being free from being told about things he already knows.  
  
but of course, this is the lee family we're talking about, and when are centaurs and satyrs are never nosy?  
  
wait, maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves. let's go back to the beginning.  
  
...  
  
it all started when jeonghan comes up to seokmin all disgruntled and all annoyed. of course at this point seokmin is already fearing for his life because he actually likes jeonghan and also is a bit scared of him to the point that he doesn't really want to see jeonghan angry. (call him soft but even if he's here in the Big City he still abides by the things his parents and grandparents taught him! unspoken lee family law says that!)  
  
"seokminnie." jeonghan starts all smiles and sickly sweetness. seokmin feels like his back is up against the wall. "care to tell me why there are a bunch of flowers growing around my stuff? all clamoring for a lee seokmin?"  
  
"i--i don't know jeonghan hyung!" seokmin tells him nervously. sure, satyrs can send messages through flora and fauna but he hasn't done anything! hasn't sent his family anythi--oh.  
  
then it clicks for him.  
  
jeonghan finally takes pity on him and stops whatever freaky fae magic he was pulling to seem a hundred times bigger and intimidating than he really is. he sighs and pushes his hair back.  
  
"listen, i know how satyrs are but this is too much." he finally says and seokmin can breath again. "i'm gonna go out with cheol and shua and when i get back those daisies better be out of my stuff or else i'm locking the rooftop."  
  
"no! not the rooftop!" seokmin bemoans before finally slouching in defeat. "i'll deal with it jeonghan hyung."  
  
jeonghan smiles and pats seokmin's cheek before leaving. "that's my favorite dongsaeng."  
  
...  
  
and somehow it doesn't stop there. even when seokmin sends home the biggest sunflowers he can grow in a short amount of time, even when he's sending letters every week!  
  
first came the saplings growing out of the dorm walls. all begging for seokmin to come home and visit. chan, bless his young heart, tried to cut them for him but he only ended up being stuck to the wall for three hours. (for three hours because jeonghan and soonyoung were laughing like idiots before they finally took pity on him and did their freaky fae magic to remove him from the wall.)  
  
then came the dogs and while seokmin is a Certified Dog Lover, he doesn't appreciate the dorms being overrun by them all mewling and barking like crazy for seokmin to come home and visit. his family has hit a new low, it was difficult for him to say no to those kinds of puppy dog faces that he had to call mingyu to help him (he would've called chan but after the sapling incident he has refused to be in the same room with seokmin and plants). junhui wouldn't stop glaring at him the whole week the dogs were in the dorm, and it wasn't even seokmin's fault!  
  
then the lee family of centaurs and satyrs took the hint and only started sending daisies and carnations and marigolds as their sole messengers.  
  
as if.  
  
...  
  
the pixies came and seokmin has never wanted to maim someone even more.  
  
the pixies were annoying not because they were sentient, they were annoying because seokmin literally has nothing against them. chan doesn't want to do shit for him, soonyoung actually likes the pixies because they bring him things to play with, jeonghan and seungkwan are indifferent to the pixies (probably because the two of them are above the pixies), joshua pities him but he can't do anything aside from worried and reassuring smiles, and minghao really doesn't care if he can still have days where he can become a cat.

"seokminnie, don't you miss your mom and dad?" they'd whisper to his ears in that annoying high voice and he can't even do anything like swipe them away because they're alive and he can't hurt alive beings! "they miss you a lot!! so come home, right?"  
  
and now he really is at his wits end. so tempted to go home this month for two days just so this will stop even if only a little while. just to stop those annoying voices from speaki-  
  
"ah!" he hears the pixies say. "kumiho! run away!"  
  
and then he hears the tiny fluttering of wings and a small whoosh. when seokmin checks his surroundings, the pixies are no longer there but wonwoo is. wonwoo with his water bottle and book, looking so confused.  
  
"uh, what just happened?"  
  
seokmin feels like crying but he has dignity so he just embraces wonwoo as tight as he can.  
  
"i cannot tell you how happy i am that you can't quite control your kumiho aura." seokmin admits. "wonwoo, you are a life saver! i was so close to committing murder there!"  
  
and with that, seokmin stops embracing wonwoo and leaves the room. he does not notice the worried expression on wonwoo's face nor how he grips his water bottle tighter than before.  
  
a kumiho who can't control his self, huh? sounds like a joke.  
  
...  
  
then there are times where it is far too quiet in the dorm.  
  
when there literally is no one in the dorm but seokmin. when his family takes the hint and stops sending him messengers begging him to come home. when there is no annoying chattering of pixies, no life growing within the walls, no flower messing with jeonghan's possessions.  
  
and the times like this are when seokmin misses home a bit too much. where he just sleeps and dreams of marigolds, daisies and carnations surrounding a small sunflower field. where he misses the sun on his face and legs. when he misses his mom's nags and his dad's scoldings and everyone's teasing of him.  
  
he smells the forest.  
  
his legs itches for freedom. seoul can never compare to the freedom back home.  
  
...  
  
he starts writing more earnestly. longer letters than before. starts growing sunflowers bigger and better than before. starts making them count.  
  
he should visit home soon.  
  
...  
  
but it's not like everything is too bad here.  
  
sure he misses his family, but the dorm holds another kind of family dear to his heart. it may not be the great Wild with cool forests, and maybe the fluoroscent lights of the practice room will never compare to the sweltering sun but--  
  
he belongs here the same way he belongs back home. his place is on the stage with these twelve boys and sure! chan is annoying, jeonghan is scary and jihoon is too funny most times but--  
  
he won't trade it for anything else just yet.  
  
so he writes sorry to his parents. he just can't come home. not when there are so many things to do. so many things to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up  
> from this point onwards im working on third pov. and i will also undertake the process of editing past chapters to be third pov as well!

**Author's Note:**

> in case i dont continue this.
> 
> ok new list of nonhumans  
> jeonghan - seelie fairy  
> wonwoo - half kumiho  
> hoshi - water sprite  
> shua - siren  
> minghao - caith sith  
> seokmin - descended from a satyr  
> seungkwan - half selkie
> 
> humans whomstdve know  
> chan - his family descended from a human who was good friends w a fairy king  
> jun - his family is superstitious  
> vernon - he knows about seungkwan being a seelie and thinks its cool. somewhat knows jeonghan isnt a human but thats it.
> 
> whomstdve doesnt know:  
> mingyu - not observant. just thinks people are cosplaying.  
> cheol - also not observant, has bigger fish to fry.  
> jihoon - actively and subconciously denies existence of non humans in group
> 
> this proves that cheol is objectively hot because he was able to seduce 2 non humans unknowingly.


End file.
